Azula's Fury
by superfox12
Summary: Azula must destroy a group of earthbenders known as the rye resistance... A short action story.
1. The Village

Chapter 1

The Village

The ship moved across the blue ocean water with Azula on the deck with the royal procession.

"What is taking so long, we were supposed to be docking at the port 20 minutes ago."

"Patience Azula, we will be arriving shortly, you will have plenty of time to accomplish your task."

"I'm not worried about how much time I need, just angry that we can't move a bit faster."

"Settle down Azula, the island is just in sight, we will be landing soon."

"I hope so, I want to destroy the Ry Rebellion and leave as soon as possible."

The ship rolled over the waves and struck into shore.

"Okay Azula, make sure you get all of them. We don't want them seeking more recruits and returning to try and infiltrate us."

"Do not worry, my precision is clear." Azula runs down the ship's ramp and onto the island.

Azula stepped through the sandy beach and into the light forest. She found a dirt path and followed it into a town. Azula was quick and nimble, she would have no trouble eliminating the rebellion.

The town was busy when she entered, but when people saw Azula, they fled to their homes and locked the doors. Azula slowly walked through the village. The houses were made of oak, and the people were definitely scared of her. Azula stopped short and took a look around. There was no sign of the of the Ry Rebellion, but they were known to be sneaky. Azula kept a sharp lookout as she swept through the village.

"Where are they!" Azula demanded to the village. "Where are the Ry!"

Everyone in the village was silent, they did not say anything to Azula.

"Fine then, after I find them, you die next!" She yelled to the village.

Azula was about to walk out of the village when someone said, "Looking for us?"

Azula stopped and turned around. It was one of the Ry. Azula fired a bolt of lightning toward him. He maneuvered sideways, dodging the bolt. Azula sent a quake of fire at him. The Ry shifted up a wall of earth and dirt to protect himself. The fire burnt the wall. The Ry dropped the wall and dashed sideways, avoiding the consecutive lightning bolts fired by Azula.

"Give up," Azula shouted, "You've already lost."

Azula fired another bolt towards him. He counterattacked it this time by throwing a boulder of dirt. Azula used her lightning bolt to slash through the boulder. Azula then threw her hands into the air and fired a massive lightning bolt at the Ry. The bolt hit his face and burned the entire top portion of his head, and the shock knocked him into the ground causing him to break one of his arms.

Azula walked forward to the Ry lying on the ground. Azula grabbed and squeezed

the Ry's neck.

"Now," Azula said firmly, "where are the rest?"


	2. Teal Isle

Chapter 2

Teal Isle

The Ry squeaked, "They are spread out over the islands."

"What ones?" Azula insisted.

"I don't know," The Ry coughed out.

"Then that means you want to die." Azula squeezed even harder, then twisted the neck completely backwards. "Now," Azula looked at the dead body, "You are the example of how the rest turn out.

Azula stood up and walked out of the village and onto the path. Her rage seemed to raze the animals alongside the path. Although she was enraged, she was also focused and determined.

When she reached the ship, she shot up a lightning bolt into the air, signaling she had returned. There were two lines of fire nation guards lined up parallel to each other on the opposite sides of the ramp. Azula strolled up the ramp. She walked over to the deck and said to Azula's twin-elderly instructors, "Tell the helmsman to undock and head to Teal Isle, there are only 5 islands here, including this one. The rest of the Ry cannot hide anywhere else."

The ship rumbled temporarily while the ship undocked, but soon the ship was smooth sailing towards the close island of Teal Isle.

Azula looked at the island. Most would have found the island awing and beautiful. Azula, however didn't. The island had been named because of its blue-green looking trees, and from a distance the trees looked teal giving it its easily understandable name. Azula thought this was awful though. She would prefer it to be ablaze with bright yellow streaks of ember falling onto the beach. Azula figured she would make that way after she finished her job.

The ship jerked when they hit the shore. Azula was already standing at the gate of the ramp, ready to go. When the ramp unlocked and pushed out onto the beach, Azula dashed off the ship.

The island was much steeper than the previous one, but that didn't matter. Azula was pretty good at hiking.

She walked up a small knoll and took a good look at the denseness of the forest. If the color of the trees weren't so bright, Azula thought this forest could have turned day into night. Azula strode down the hill, she didn't have a path to follow this time. Plus, this island had no villages. Just a few people living deep in the forest. This would make a prime spot for some of the Ry to stay while they weren't battling the fire nation.

Azula moved as quickly and silently like a cat. That is why when she heard a small rustling sound, she knew it could not be her, but before she had the chance to turn around, walls made of dirt and rock jolted up beside her imprisoning her. Azula looked from inside, and saw the figures of four Ry. The four Ry that just trapped her inside this pyramid shaped cell of rock and dirt.

"You are going to cooperate," one of the Ry said, "or else there will be trouble."


	3. Captured

Chapter 3

Captured

The Ry walked around the cell. "You will be our prisoner, your chance of escape is futile. The fire nation may have made life miserable, but you will be the key for the Earth Kingdom to win the war."

"How?" Azula asked, "I am a firebending prodigy. There is no way you'll take me as a hostage."

"Look around, you are already trapped. There is no escape."

Azula was furious, "I will complete my task! You will die!"

The four Ry reshaped the cell into a box shape and picked it up. They carried it off to a ship and headed to the fire nation.

_Meanwhile, on Azula's ship…_

"Where is Azula, she should have sent a lightning signal by now?" One of Azula's instructors asked.

At about that time they saw a large ship undock from the island.

"Helmsman, follow that ship."

_Azula's Cell…_

Azula struggled around in the box. She tried to burn through the rock, but it was practically steel. She rearranged herself inside. She didn't have much room, so she had to be flexible.

She heard the faint voice of the Ry outside on the deck. By the sounds of things, we were just entering fire nation waters.

Azula tried to listen harder. It sounded like they were going to have a hostage exchange. Azula for the leader of the Ry. The ship docked with the prison ship of the fire nation.

Suddenly the cell burst open, and Azula found herself on the floor of a fire navy ship. She adjusted her eyes to the light and saw the Ry leader leaving the ship.

Azula jumped up and fired a lightning bolt at the Ry leader.


	4. Massacre

Chapter 4

Massacre

Azula shot another lightning bolt at the leader. Apparently he was expecting this, he evaded sideways. Azula had the advantage point. The Ry leader twisted his arms into the air. With in moments, coal fell next to the Ry. The Ry used the coal as his earth. He shaped it to the form of a boulder and shot it at Azula.

Azula slid to the left then counterattacked by firing a ring of lightning. She then consecutively fired 7 more lightning bolts, knocking the Ry to the ground.

Azula ordered the men on the ship, "Finish him off, I will kill the rest."

Azula ran and jumped off of the ship onto the Ry vessel. Instantaneously she shot another lightning bolt. The Ry ducked out of the way and took cover behind some crates. Apparently the crates were filled with rocks. The Ry moved there arms and the crates exploded sending rocks toward Azula. She dove out of the way and swiftly kicked her leg releasing a large lightning bolt. The Ry blocked it by forming a wall with the rocks. Suddenly, the wall collapsed and then the rocks darted toward Azula's feet. It was no problem though, she had a rapid jump avoiding any contact with the rock. Azula seemed to float for a moment, then there was a huge flash of blue light. This was followed by an intense scream.

Azula landed on the ground and looked at the scene before her. Four bodies lie dead and scorched, there bones broken from the extreme impact with the metal. Azula had almost completed her mission. The leader was dead, and so were five members. All she had left to do was eliminate the rest of the members spread out upon the islands. Azula commanded one of the ships to take her to the islands to finish her mission.

Azula had killed eight more members, and burned the islands to a crisp. There was only one more island. She proceeded off the ship and onto the land. She saw someone running across the island. It was the last of the Ry. Azula hurried after him. She continuously fired lightning bolts forward. At last one of the bolts batters into him blowing him off his feet. Azula sprinted towards him. When she finally reached him, he was struggling to get up. Azula clenched her fist, and put it in above his head. Azula took in a breath. The breath converted into fire as it extended out of her fist and through the Ry's head. The Ry's struggling suddenly stopped. Azula turned backwards and headed for the ship, leaving the cadaver behind to rot.

Azula said to herself, "My task is complete."


End file.
